


One of a Kind

by Solis200213



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solis200213/pseuds/Solis200213
Summary: While Iruka takes a stroll through the village trying to decide between making his own dinner or ordering it he ends up at home where his student, Naruto, is setting up a banner with the giant words “Happy one year anniversary Iruka and Kakashi Sensei!” messily sprawled across it making Iruka very embarrassed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Kakairu, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	One of a Kind

Iruka walked through the Village, his hands pushed deep into his pockets as the sun shined against his skin. His eyes wandered to the shops as he walked past, he had just gotten done with teaching class. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit somewhere and eat or cook for himself at home, which wasn’t the best idea. He wasn’t the best a cooking, not at all. 

He looked fondly at the children that passed, a small smile pulled against his lips. He loved teaching and one day he would be teaching some of these children, watching them grow into strong people. He was the one who’d guide their journey and pave their path to becoming great ninja from the time they’re eight to twelve 

“Hi, Iruka Sensei! Bye Iruka sensei!” 

His eyes moved just in time to see one of his students running past him, a chuckle escaping his lips. The child had pushed past him before he had any time to react. The kids of Konoha never failed to put a smile on his face, they were precious in their own ways. 

Making his decision he started making his way to his apartment, he would try his hand at making something simple and if that failed he take the Naruto way and just make instant ramen. 

Taking a turn he wasn’t ready to look up at his apartment and see his graduated pupil performing the multi-shadow clone jutsu. Each one of the blondes shadow clones had a corner of a large, white banner with words written in messy large print. 

“Happy one year anniversary Iruka and Kakashi Sensei!” 

His blood ran cold and his heart practically stopped in his chest as he read the words. He was very embarrassed and very confused. Iruka’s eyes drifted to the right where he saw his boyfriend walking towards his apartment, his usual book open and in front of him. 

The entirety of team seven was supposed to be on a mission so why the hell was Kakashi walking up and Naruto telling everyone his business? 

Iruka's cheeks were warm as he marched his way over to Kakashi. Pulling the book away from his boyfriend's face he looked into his eye. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he stared at Iruka’s blushing face. He had seen him like this before but this time he seemed embarrassed. Tilting his head to the side, it didn’t take him long to glance up to see a Naruto fall from the top of the roof while the others waved and called out for the two. 

“Did you have something to do with this?!” Iruka whisper-yelled. All he wanted to do was come home and eat after a long day now he wanted to hide away in his boyfriend's chest as his student announced to the world of his two teachers’ relationship. 

He was so embarrassed and if people weren’t looking at the sign he would have gone up there and ripped it off himself. Iruka watched as Kakashi’s own cheek turned red but he could see the smile forming under his mask. 

“Surprisingly no. But god I wish I did.”

Kakashi was never one to really tell anyone his business. He liked to keep things confidential only telling people who needed to know. He usually worked that if he spoke of who he dated something bad would happen to them, he seemed to have a curse that everyone he loved ended up dead. 

It wasn’t that he and Iruka wanted to keep themselves a secret it just never came up. But if, for some reason, Kakashi ever did want to tell people about him and Iruka this is how he would do it. Something big. Something that announced to everyone that the man that stood in front of him was his and he loved him very much. 

He’d made sure to wrap up his mission as quickly as possible, it wasn’t as fast as he liked but he thought returning to Iruka’s to see him and give him a gift would be nice, he wasn’t expecting Naruto to beat him to it. 

“This is embarrassing,” Iruka almost whined, his hands tightly squeezing Kakashi’s book. “Get your student, please.” 

Under his mask Kakashi was wearing a smirk, his eye looking at his embarrassed boyfriend. He was debating on relieving his embarrassment or furthering it. Tilting his head slightly he pulled his book from Iruka’s hand and slid it into his back pocket before leaning forwards ever so slightly to where his mouth was just next to Iruka’s ear. 

Iruka’s cheeks burned brighter as he swallowed the saliva in his mouth, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for Kakashi to speak. His heartbeat always picked up when Kakashi did something, a simple touch from his was enough to leave his cheeks burning and his mouth next to his ear was a whole different level. 

He could feel the light heat of Kakashi’s breathe against his ears. He waited for the words to come out of his significant others’ mouth only to lightly try and hit Kakashi’s chest. “He was your student before mine.”

“Kakashi,” Iruka growled slightly, his face flushing with heat as Kakashi caught his hand. Kakashi squeezed his hand his warmth mixing with Iruka’s. 

“Hm, fine,” The white-haired man said tiredly pushing past his boyfriend and making his way to the open. His hand was stuffed into his pocket as he looked up at the scene before him, Naruto stood looking happily at his work. 

“How does he stay so energetic?” Kakashi didn’t know what to say but he knew it was just going to embarrass Iruka even more. “Naruto what are you doing?” 

“Kakashi Sensei! Oh, this? This is me wishing you and Iruka sensei a happy anniversary!” Naruto yelled. Kakashi could see Iruka sighing in his place before he bent over and rested his hands against his knees, sweat pouring down his face as his cheeks blazed red. 

Kakashi rubbed his head as he looked up at his student. His shadow clones had dispersed and the real Naruto had sat on the edge of the wooden roof, his legs dangling off as he gave his teacher his usually cheeky grin and laugh. “I see that Naruto but why must you tell the whole village?” 

“Well everyone needs to know that my two favorite senseis are dating!” He yelled making Iruka kneel over before he pushed himself up and walked forwards. His eyes on his student and his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Naruto,” He said calmly. “Don’t you think if we wanted everyone to know we would have told them?” Iruka wasn’t mad at Naruto he was just embarrassed beyond belief. 

Naruto put his hand up to his chin and looked up to the sky. “Well, I guess you would do that.” Naruto looked at his sensei’s embarrassed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’ll take it down!” 

“That kid…” Iruka sighed as he watched Naruto, yet again, make shadow clones and tear the page apart. A smile had found its way to his face as he stood with his hands on his hips. Naruto has become important to him, he was always so happy to see him and even if he had embarrassed him, he couldn’t be embarrassed. Naruto always had good intentions when it came to things like this. 

Kakashi looked down at the brunette. He was glad the mask could cover his face, if it hadn’t everyone would have seen him blushing on countless occasions. Iruka was the one man to ever make him feel like this, even just being near him was euphoric. “He’s something special isn’t he?” 

Naruto was a factor in how they started dating. The first time they had officially met was when Iruka was having trouble deciding on how to teach young Naruto, wondering if he could take on such a task and there was Kakashi to listen to him rant. Not to mention when Kakashi of the Sharingan swooped in your save the Two from foreign ninja looking for hidden leaf secrets.

Then Naruto has been assigned to Team seven with Kakashi. Iruka being the concerned “teacher” he was he talked to Kakashi about what he planned for Naruto and etcetera. Naruto was the mutual party between them, a reason they had a reason to talk to one another but also an excuse. 

Iruka leaned into Kakashi as he watched Naruto crumble up the paper. His laughter rang through the air as one of the shadow clones started attacking another while the other two laughed. Naruto was so energized and goofy, Iruka was just the same when he was younger. He became like his younger brother, no his son. 

Iruka smiled to himself as he thought about it, he was also so happy when he got to see Naruto even if he was embarrassing him. “Hey, Naruto! How about you, Kakashi and I go out to ichiraku to celebrate?” Iruka asked getting a confused look from Kakashi. He thought Iruka would have wanted a quiet date of some sort but if this is what he wanted then Kakashi also wanted it. 

“What? Really?” “Huh?” Naruto and Kakashi asked, interrupting one another. They were both surprised at Iruka’s proposal. 

“Are you sure, Iruka sensei? Do you really mean it?” Naruto asked, his smile wide and his arms flailing up and down in excitement. He was always so eager to get food, especially if it is ramen and free at that but Iruka was always up to treating Naruto. 

“Of course, Naruto, you know I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious.” Iruka smiled at him and beckoned him down from the roof. “Come on then Naruto, I don’t have all day and neither do you, I hear you have training with your team later.” 

Naruto jumped from the top down to where he stood in front of Kakashi and Iruka where he shook his head frantically. His grin wide as usual and his excitement prominent. “Okay, let’s go! Last one there is a rotten egg!” 

Naruto ran forwards, his feet taking him quickly past other villagers his laughter ringing through the air. Iruka and Kakashi followed not far behind, their pace slow enough to be behind Naruto but not slow enough to not see him. 

“I would have thought you’d want to stay home or a home-cooked meal,” Kakashi said as he rolled his shoulders and looked down at Iruka from the corner of his eye. He had planned to come back, spend some time with Iruka and make him some food but it seemed he had different plans. 

Iruka shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face as he watched Naruto singing about how Kakashi and Iruka were sitting in a tree k-I-S-S-I-N-G. “We can always do that some other time, we still have time after to do something. I don’t get to see Naruto often with you two on missions and all.” 

__________________

Iruka smiled up at his partner, Kakashi was sweet and Iruka loved him dearly. His somewhat adopted son and his boyfriend together was all he needed. It just felt right. Someone who understood him and the kid he related to a lot, it was perfect and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

After ichiraku’s Iruka and Kakashi had walked Naruto home bidding him goodbye as they parted their way back to Iruka’s apartment. His head resting against Kakashi’s as they walked, their pace slowed as they basked in the presence of each other. The silence comforting as their warmth heated one another up. 

The time they spent together was always cherished, both of them knew the things they loved could be gone in an instance so the silence was nice. They understood one another without even saying anything. They were going to go to Iruka’s apartment and talk all night long, spending each second happy to be with one another.

Kakashi tilted his head, his brow frowning in confusion as he spoke, his voice muffled by his mask. “Come to think of it, I never told naruto about us dating.” 

Iruka looked up at him, letting the words sink in. He hadn’t told Naruto and neither did Kakashi so how did he know? “How did he find out?”

“No idea,” Kakashi muttered, smiling under his mask. “That kid, he’s one of a kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for Naruto Fandom or anything Ship related so I'm nervous! Please enjoy! Also, I'm kinda lost on posting here but I'm trying! Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
